


Dreams

by yuyumilk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyumilk/pseuds/yuyumilk
Summary: Soulmate AU where you share the same dreams as your soulmate - but they happen randomly.Yongguk been dreaming of the same boy every night but can't find the boy in real life.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> un-betad   
> posting this because of the banghim draught. ahaha
> 
> Warning! this is some lq ff :)

**Spring (22)**  
  
It was the first time he dreamt of a boy.  
  
They were on a bench in a park at night, it was just them sitting facing the river, lamp post shining them light.  
  
Yongguk had his breath taken away as he looked at the boy in front of him. The boy had short black hair and eyes that pulled him in.  
  
They were sitting facing one another, shoulders touching and hands barely grazing.  
  
Yongguk could see the other's shocked face as well. Eyes wide and lips parted. He was breathing heavily as well as they locked their gazes as each other.  
  
The boy parted his lips but no words was spoken.  
  
Just as Yongguk was about to ask the boy for his identity, his alarm rang.  
  
  
**Winter (23)**  
  
The boy didn't appear for months after that but the next time Yongguk saw the boy, the boy asked who he was.  
  
They were sitting on a bench in a park again, but this time it was cold. The boy was huddled in a black padding jacket and a bright pink scarf. His hair was red this time - although his bright red lips was even more distracting.  
  
"Yongguk. You?"  
  
"Himchan."  
  
It was an unexpected deep voice that came from the boy which sent a shiver down Yongguk's spine.  
  
They continued staring at each other as the snow began to fall. Both of them looked up onto the sky. Himchan reached out to catch the falling snow.  
  
Himchan opened his mouth as if he was about to ask something.  
  
But Yongguk woke up right at that moment.  
  
Since then, he hasn't gotten anymore dreams of his soulmate. But the blush on the short black haired boy with his pink scarf is always in his mind.  
  
  
**Summer (25)**  
  
Everyone around him seemed to have met their soulmate at this point. To say that Yongguk was lonely was an understatement. Even though, Yongguk was the first one to dream of his soulmate its been 3 years, and he had only met his soulmates through dreams a handful times.  
  
"Can you guys please keep it down?" Yongguk said to the couple giggling by the dining table as he lay down on the sofa.  
  
"Sorry hyung. Have a good rest!" Junhong said as he pulled Jongup into their shared room.  
  
Yongguk let out a sigh and closed his eyes. It wasnt long until he entered his dream - with the boy he has been missing in front of him.  
  
They were in a beach this time. The sun was up high in the sky and the sounds of the waves was soothing.  
  
Himchan had his back facing Yongguk - sat by the beach with an ice cream in hand as he stared out into the ocean.  
  
Yongguk walked up into Himchan's side, slighting tapping on the latter's shoulder.  
  
"Hi" Yongguk said a blush creeping up his cheeks.  
  
"Hi" Himchan sat as he turned to Yongguk and pat the space next to him telling Yongguk to sit.  
  
Yongguk sat on the sand, their shoulders slightly touching.  
  
"When do you think we'll meet in real life ?" Himchan looked at his lap.  
  
"I hope its soon, I really want to see you in real life" Yongguk said staring at Himchan's side profile.  
  
Yongguk took Himchan's hand and entwined their hands together capturing the attention of the other.  
  
Himchan stared at Yongguk for what felt like hours before he leaned in.  
  
Yongguk felt Himchan's lips on his cheek but before he could react, he was back on his sofa.  
  
  
**Autumn (28)**  
  
Why haven't we met in real life yet?  
  
That was the question Yongguk kept asking. Maybe fate is toying with him.  
  
"Are u in Seoul even?"  
  
"I am. Why?"  
  
"We have never seen each other in real life. Why is that?"  
  
Himchan kept quiet and stared at him hands.  
  
"Why do u think we've never met?" Himchan said under his breath.  
  
Yongguk's heart just stopped then.  
  
What? They've met?  
  
"When? Where?"  
  
"I'll just give u a hint. Americano."  
  
Yongguk woke up then.  
  
The clock by his bedside table flashing 11:11am.  
  
He quickly grabbed his coat and ran to his regular coffee shop.  
  
The coffee shop where he had gone to for coffee for years.  
  
_Why didn't he notice the boy sooner._  
  
Yongguk ran and pushed the door open. He was breathing heavily and he was quite sure that everyone there thought he is a madman. But he didn't care at that point. His eyes looked through all the baristas in the coffee shop. 

"Is Himchan here?" Yongguk said to the cashier. The boy was confused at first and then pointed to the back of the coffee shops, where the sofa seats were. 

He sees a boy in the barista uniform seated at one of the  sofa seats in the corner of the coffee shop.  

Yongguk felt like his heart was going to burst.

 

"Hi" 

 

As soon as the boy turned, Yongguk's breath was taken away. The two boys smiled. 

 

_"Finally"_


End file.
